darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
638
Julia tries to convince Chris to stay in Collinsport for Amy's sake. Synopsis : Morning at Collinwood, a morning that should be a happy one. For on the pervious might, Victoria Winters was married to the man she loves. A man whose love has lasted through time. However unknown to the residence of the great house, a mysterious and terrifying event has just occurred. An event which will plunge Victoria Winters and those around her into new terrors. Victoria returns to Collinwood, and walks slowly to the drawing room, where she collapses in a faint. Elizabeth finds her and as she regains conscious, she tells Elizabeth of Jeff's disappearance. Julia goes to visit Maggie, who doesn't remember her encounter with Adam. Julia determines that Maggie has blocked it out for traumatic reasons. She tells Maggie that she fainted, after she told Nicholas Blair that she wouldn't marry him. Julia also tells Maggie that Nicholas has left, asking her to say goodbye for him. Maggie believes her. When Julia asks her how she feels, Maggie confesses that she's somehow relieved. Elizabeth phones and asks Julia to come to Collinwood immediately to help Victoria. Julia agrees to come and tells Maggie that something's happened to Victoria. Maggie asks to come too, as she may be of some help to Victoria. Julia agrees. Chris Jennings arrives at Collinwood, and Maggie accuses him of being heartless for leaving Amy all alone. When Julia arrives he gives her money for Amy, and informs her that he's leaving town that night. Julia furiously gives the money back to him, telling him that Amy doesn't need money, she needs him. Chris tells Julia that he truly wants to stay and take care of Amy, but he just can't, and he has good reasons. She asks what they are, but he refuses to tell her. Memorable quotes : Maggie: I don't understand you, Chris. : Chris: Very few people do. ---- : Chris: I'm sorry it has to be this way, but it does. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Betsy Durkin as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * First episode in which we hear the sound effect of a werewolf's ominous growling. Story * There are apparently no ramifications of the hotel clerk dying in 632. No one seems to have noticed. * SEDATIVE: Julia gives Victoria a sedative. * TIMELINE: It's afternoon. One day has passed since Maggie was first under Nicholas' control, (occurred in 632). Nicholas left last night. 5:30pm: Chris waiting in the Collinwood drawing room. Victoria gave Jeff the watch last night after they were married. 6:50pm: Elizabeth leaves Collinwood. She has worn a red dress through the episode and has now donned a matching red coat -- looking very reminiscent of Little Red Riding Hood as she is stalked through the woods by an unseen animal. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the beginning of the scene with Maggie and Julia, Maggie's face is in close-up. She is sleeping. You see the bed shake slightly, apparently someone giving her a cue to wake up. * Victoria tells Elizabeth that Jeff was "so sure everything would be alright" but actually he was very doubtful, she was the one who had been sure. * Betsy Durkin flubs: "I gave it to him before we were married... after we were married." * When the scene shifts to Maggie and Chris in the Collinwood drawing room, they are in the midst of an argument. Maggie is angry with Chris and wonders "how could you do a thing like that?" They never say what she is upset about or what Chris did (I suspect he told her he was leaving Collinsport and Amy?). Perhaps there was a tape edit here and something was cut out--the episode is slightly shorter than most other episodes. * Julia calls Chris the 'only living relative' of Amy's; but it was mentioned earlier that Joe and Tom were cousins (and therefore Chris as well), so Joe is also related (possibly Julia means 'relative sharing a surname'). External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 638 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 638 - Win a Date with Jonathan Frid Gallery ( }}) 638_B.jpg|Julia visits Maggie 638i.jpg|Chris & Julia 638p.jpg|Something in the Woods Category:Dark Shadows episodes